1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display apparatus capable of improving a display quality and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A three-dimensional (“3D”) image display apparatus provides a left-eye image and a right-eye image, which have a binocular disparity, to a left eye and a right eye of a viewer, respectively. Thus, the left-eye image and the right-eye image are provided to two eyes of the viewer, and then, transmitted to the viewer's brain. The viewer's brain mixes the left-eye image and the right-eye image with each other and perceives the 3D image.
A method using the binocular disparity occurring between the viewer's eyes is classified into a glass type method and a glassless type method. A glass type 3D image display apparatus alternately displays the left-eye image and the right-eye image and switches polarization properties of a light incident into polarization glasses to realize the 3D image.